Championship Battle: Wally VS Steven
by TotalDramaKingdomHearts
Summary: During Ruby and Sapphire, where Steven Stone is still champion of the Hoenn Leauge. Wally has beaten all eight gym leaders and the Elite Four, and now wants to challenge Steven for the title of Champion. Epic battle ensues.
1. Gardevoir VS Skarmory: 1

**Championship Battle**  
**Wally V/S Steven**

Round 1 – Gardevoir V/S Skarmory

"Attention, everyone!" announced the emcee from his booth. "A legendary battle is about to take place here – the championship match between Wally from Verdanturf Town and Steven Stone from Rustburo City! Steven is our current Hoenn league champion, and he specializes in Steel types! Wally is a young challenger who has battled his way through the Elite Four with his specialized team! Now, let the battle begin!"

Wally stood up to his podium, looking out at the battlefield in front of him. He saw Steven standing in his podium across the field and called out, "Good luck, Steven!"

On his side, Steven grinned. 'You too, Wally! You're going to need it!" Steven and Wally had known each other for quite some time – ever since the Magma and Aqua incident. But Steven wasn't going to go easy on an old friend. In fact, he would make this battle all the more difficult.

Wally's friends, Brendan and May, crowded into the stands, eager to watch the battle unfold. "You win this, Wally!" Brendan shouted.

May too was enthusiastic. "Yeah, win this, Wally!" she cried.

Wally waved to his friends. He held out his Poke Ball, thinking of everything he had done, everyone he had met, and every place he had seen to get this far. Of course, he hadn't done the journey alone – he had friends with him. His Pokemon.

The emcee started announcing again. "The rules of this battle are simple – no substitutions! When you send a Pokemon out, you cannot call it back! When the battle ends, the winning Pokemon is returned, and cannot be used again until every other Pokemon has been used! Do you understand the cycle?"

Wally nodded slowly and saw that Steven was shaken his head impatiently. Wally wondered how many times Steven had to hear this speech.

Steven, too, was wondering the same thing. The most recent time had been two days ago, when Pheobe had challenged him. And than, the week before that, it had been Brandon. Both put up good fights, but they were no match for him.

The emcee announced, "Let the battle begin!"

Wally grinned. "Go, Gardevoir!" As Gardevoir elegantly danced down from her Poke Ball, Wally shed a single tear. Gardevoir, as a Ralts, had been his first Pokemon, and now here it was, leading his battle against the Champion.

Steven laughed, and Wally realized just how predictable this choice must've been. "Nice choice, Wally, but one I saw coming! Now for my Pokemon – go, Skarmory!"

"And now, we begin! Gardevoir V/S Skarmory! Let the match begin!" the emcee announced.

"Gardevoir, use Teleport!" Wally called out. Gardevoir disappeared at the command.

Steven nodded. "So starting out offensive? Skarmory, be prepared!'

Gardevoir materialized midair behind Skarmory. "Use Fire Punch, Gardevoir!"

"Skarmory, use Pursuit!"

Skarmory turned around with an amazing speed and knocked into Gardevoir before she could finish the attack. Gardevoir went tumbling down to the ground. "Gardevoir, use Teleport again!" Wally commanded.

As Gardevoir disappeared again, Steven shouted, "Skarmory, use Spikes!" Skarmory complied by shooting a volley of spikes all over the field.

Wally tensed. This could cause trouble for Gardevoir. As Gardevoir rematerialized for a second time, Wally shouted, "Use Light Screen as a step in the air!"

As Gardevoir followed the order, Steven smiled. "Impressive tactic, Wally. But a sad one, because you've left yourself incredibly vulnerable to an attack! Skarmory, use Steel Wing!"

"Double Team!" Wally desperately shouted, but it seemed like it was too late, as Skarmory plowed right into Gardevoir.

And than it went right _through_ Gardevoir. "What?" Steven asked in disbelief.

Wally grinned. "Your Skarmory isn't the only fast Pokemon here! Now, use Fire Punch!" Wally commanded to Gardevoir as it rematerialized.

"NO!" Steven cried, but it was too late; Gardevoir had speed and surprise on its side.

"Oh, and the super-effective Fire Punch collides with Skarmory!" the emcee announced. "As soon as this smoke settles, we'll see how Skarmory is!"

Wally grinned. "Try surviving that, Steven!"

Steven grinned as well. "Now, Close Combat!" he commanded, and to everyone's surprise, Gardevoir came flying out and landed on the spikes.

"NO!" Wally yelled as his beloved Gardevoir took damage.

Steven grinned. "Did you really think that a single Fire Punch would be able to defeat a Pokemon of the Champion?"

Back on the stands, Brendan and May were both shocked. "What? That Fire Punch was super-effective! And it was a direct hit!" Brendan exclaimed.

Someone behind him nodded. "That's right, boy. But Steven is no ordinary trainer, and his Pokemon aren't ordinary either. It'll take a lot more than just Fire Punch to defeat Skarmory."

Brendan and May both turned around in surprise to see the head of the Elite four, Drake, a master of dragon-types. May stood up. "Drake, what are you doing here?"

Drake laughed. "Like I would miss a battle between our friends?"

Meanwhile, back on the field, things weren't looking good as Steven cried, "Skarmory, use Hyper Beam!"

Gardevoir still hadn't risen from Close Combat. "Gardevoir, GET UP!" Wally cried desperately – but was it too late for his beloved Gardevoir?

**This was the first chapter – please review, everyone! It'll get better, I promise!**


	2. Gardevoir VS Skarmory: 2

Championship Battle  
**Wally V/S Steven**  
Round 1 – Gardevoir V/S Skarmory – Part 2

"Gardevoir, GET UP!" Wally cried desperately as Steven's Skarmory charged its Hyper Beam attack.

Steven grinned. "Sorry, Wally, but I promised that I wouldn't go easy on you! Now, Skarmory, unleash your Hyper Beam!"

Skarmory complied with the order. "GARDEVOIR!" Wally cried, tears welling in his eyes. He couldn't stand it if anything were to happen to his precious Gardevoir.

Hyper Beam was a direct hit. "Nice job, Skarmory!" Steven called, a smile on his mouth. It was always a good sign when you got the first win in a battle.

But as the dust settled, Gardevoir was nowhere to be seen – much to everyone's confusion.

In the stands, Brendan turned to Drake. "Drake, where's Gardevoir?"

Drake grinned. "I think that Gardevoir is a smart Pokémon."

May didn't understand. "What do you mean?"

Back on the battlefield, Wally and Steven were equally confused. "Gardevoir, where'd you go?" Wally asked.

Almost as if answering his question, Gardevoir materialized behind Skarmory in midair with her fist covered in fire. "SKARMORY, watch out!" Steven called.

Skarmory didn't even get a chance to turn around before the Fire Punch struck him.

"Whoa!" cried the emcee. "So Gardevoir was able to Teleport just before Hyper Beam connected, and now launched a super-effective direct hit against Steven's Skarmory!"

"Skarmory, are you okay?" Steven called.

Skarmory nodded and turned towards Gardevoir as it gracefully descended back to the ground.

Wally couldn't contain his happiness. "Gardevoir, you're okay!"

Gardevoir smiled at Wally. "Now, use Psychic!" Wally called. It took Gardevoir a few seconds to process this request, though, due to the Spikes inflicting damage on her.

"Skarmory, while she's distracted, use Drill Peck!" Steven commanded. Skarmory's beak glowed as it descended towards Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir, use Teleport!" Wally cried.

Just as Drill Peck would've connected, Gardevoir disappeared. "Yeah, go Wally!" Brendan called enthusiastically from the stands.

Steven grinned. "Good move, Wally!"

Wally was confused. "Why are you smiling, Steven?" he asked the champion.

"Skarmory, use Mimic!" Steven called.

"NO!" Wally cried, horror showing on his face at the thought of Skarmory teleporting.

"Yes!" Steven called as Gardevoir rematerialized. "Now, Skarmory, Teleport and use Pursuit!"

"Gardevoir, prepare to dodge!" Wally commanded as Gardevoir braced itself.

Skarmory materialized behind Gardevoir and prepared to use Pursuit.

"Now, Gardevoir, dodge!" Wally commanded. But it was too late – Pursuit connected with Gardevoir, and she went flying. "Gardevoir, use Light Screen to create a platform in the air!" Wally commanded.

Gardevoir did so, and instead of crashing down to the ground, she landed gracefully on the platform.

Steven grinned. "Nice play, Wally. But I will still be victorious!"

Wally shrugged. "Maybe, Steven. Maybe. Gardevoir – use Psychic!"

Gardevoir's eyes turned blue as it raised its arm in Skarmory's direction.

Steven's confidence began to falter. "Skarmory, try to break free!"

Skarmory struggled against the powerful move, but it was all in vain. Gardevoir had too strong of a hold on him.

"Now, Gardevoir, slam Skarmory into the ground!" Wally cried.

Thinking fast, Steven exclaimed, "Skarmory, Teleport!"

"Gardevoir, Double Team!" Wally cried, but it appeared that he used the move too late. While Gardevoir relinquished Psychic, Skarmory came up behind her and used Steel Wing. But Steel Wing phased right through Gardevoir.

"No! Again, Double Team was faster?" Steven cried in disbelief.

Wally grinned eagerly. "Now, Gardevoir! Use Fire Punch!"

And Skarmory turned in horror to see Gardevoir there. She grinned, rasied her flame-covered fist, and attacked.

"NO!" Steven cried in despair as Skarmory was hit, and than came plummeting to the ground.

As the dust settled, the referee examined Skarmory. "Skarmory is unable to battle! Gardevoir is the winner!" he announced.

"YES!" Wally cried as the stadium erupted in applause.

In the stands, Brendan and May cheered enthusiastically. "He did it!" May cried.

Drake nodded, a grin on his old face. "I never had any doubt that he could."

"Return, Skarmory!" Steven called. "You did a great job," he said, putting the Poké Ball away.

Wally hugged Gardevoir. "Great job!" he exclaimed, similarly placing Gardevoir in her Poké Ball.

Steven looked at Wally from across the field. "Nice round, Wally. But we're just getting started here! I have a lot more surprises in store for you!"

**There goes the second chapter! I hope people like it, and please review!**


	3. Roselia VS Metagross

Championship Battle  
**Wally V/S Steven**  
Round 2 – Roselia V/S Metagross

"Contenders!" announced the referee. "Please pick your next Pokémon!"

Wally grinned. "I choose you, Roselia!" he called, throwing his Poké Ball into the air. Out came Wally's Roselia, who danced gracefully in the air before beautifully in the air. Roselia was so focused on looking good that she didn't even flinch as she landed on the Spikes.

"WOO! GO ROSELIA!" May cried enthusiastically from the stands.

"Why is she so excited to see Roselia?" asked a newcomer to the group.

Drake and Brendan turned around to see Pheobe, another member of the Elite Four, walking towards them. Brendan smiled at the sight of his friend and answered, "May used to own that Roselia!'

Pheobe nodded. "That explains it!" She nodded to Drake and asked, "So, what did I miss?"

Drake shrugged. "Wally took down Skarmory with Gardevoir, but made a few tactical errors."

Brendan was confused. "Like what?"

"You'll see," was the only answer Drake would give him.

Steven laughed back on the field. "Interesting choice, Wally! I will now call out my Steel-type friend, Metagross!" As Metagross was released from its Poké Ball, the crowd cheered wildly, and Wally could understand why. Steven's Metagross had never been defeated in battle before.

"So the second round begins!" the emcee announced. "Roselia versus Metagross!"

Wally grinned. "Roselia use… um… use… uh…"

Steven smirked. "Oh, Wally! Roselia's movebase is of both Grass- and Poison-type moves, is it not? Either not very effective or not damaging at all to my Steel types!" Steven grinned. "Metagross, use Ice Punch!"

"Dodge, Roselia!" Wally called, and she narrowly evaded its attack. "How does it happen your Metagross knows a super-effective move against Roselia?" Wally called.

Steven chuckled. "Because, Wally, you're so predictable! You always use the same exact team! It was simple enough to prep my team when I found out I was facing you. Each member of my team is specifically qualified to take out each one on your team – Dark-type moves for Gardevoir, Fire- and Ice- type moves for Roselia. We were ready for this battle from a mile away!"

May began to fret in the stands. "Wally might be in trouble! If Steven's right, than this battle is as good as over!"

Drake shook his head. "Don't think that, May."

May was confused. "Why not?"

"Because even though Wally might not have the same kind of training, preparation, or strategy as Steven does, he is still his own trainer. He wins battles by fighting them his own way. To say that Steven's strategy means that Wally is done for would be wrong. Knowing Wally, he'll come up with some incredible last-minute tactic to deal with this."

But Wally was worrying. He couldn't come up with anything. Steven laughed. "Let's make this quick, shall we? Metagross, use Agility, and follow it up with Fire Punch!"

"Roselia, dodge!" Wally desperately commanded. But it was of no use. Metagross, with the use of Agility, came charging towards Roselia at an incomprehensible speed, and Fire Punch was a direct hit. It connected with Roselia's head, and she went flying backwards.

She came crashing down into the ground with a bang. The referee examined her and announced, "Roselia is unable to battle! Metagross is victorious!"

Steven grinned while Wally, Brendan, May, Drake, and Pheobe looked on in looks of shock and horror. Only one quick hit had been enough to take out Roselia – how long could the other members of Wally's team last against the Pokémon League Champion?

**Whoa, that was one short battle! If you think it should've turned out differently, feel free to leave your comment in a review. But don't forget to leave a review!**


	4. Delcatty VS Armaldo: 1

Championship Battle  
**Wally V/S Steven**  
Round 3 – Delcatty V/S Armaldo

Wally raised his next Poké Ball. "You ready to go down, Steven?" he called.

Steven smirked. "Only if you are!"

"Go, Delcatty!" Wally called.

"Stand by for battle, Armaldo!" Steven replied.

"And here starts round three – Delcatty versus Armaldo!" the emcee shouts.

In the stands, Brendan, May, and their Elite Four friends watch on. "Man, now Wally's at a disadvantage again!" Brendan whined.

Drake nodded. "Delcatty probably isn't the best Pokémon to go up against a Rock-type."

Pheobe agreed. "That's right, Drake! But Wally seems so determined! Why is that?"

May sighs. "Wally used to have an illness that left him really weak and fragile. He had to breathe through a special tube and everything. But when he got his first Pokémon, a Ralts, he started to become less frail. He vowed that he would no longer let his illness overcome him, and he would go on his own Pokémon journey to become the Champion and put it behind him forever. He's so determined to become the Champion to prove that he is no longer the same frail kid that he once was."

Pheobe took this all in. "That's some deep stuff." To the field, she exclaimed, "You better not lose, Wally!"

Wally was grinning at the odds against him. "Well, things DO look bad, but at least the Spikes have let up!"

Steven shrugged. "So? I'm still going to win!"

Wally laughed. "Delcatty, use Assist!"

Delcatty meowed in compliance, and then it used… Sunny Day.

"Ha!" Steven laughed. "Looks like this is going to be another short battle! Armaldo, use X-Scissor!" Armaldo grunted and then slashed a Delcatty with its arms in the form of an X.

"Delcatty, dodge! Use Assist again!" Wally commanded. Delcatty managed to dodge Armaldo's attack and tried Assist again. This time it used… Haze.

"Ha!" Steven laughed once more as a Haze filled the field. "You might want to try attacking, Wally!"

In the stands, Brendan was confused. "Delcatty keeps using bad moves! Why doesn't Wally just outright attack Armaldo?"

Drake grinned. "I think that our friend may have a bigger plan then just that!"

Almost as if in response, Wally grinned and shouted, "Now, Delcatty! Use your Water Pulse!"

"What!" Steven cried, not expecting a sudden assault. "Armaldo, dodge it!"

"Ha!" Now it was Wally's turn to laugh. "Good luck dodging an attack you can't see!"

"The Haze!" Steven realized.

As he realized this, a ring of water came flying out of the Haze from behind Armaldo and connected directly. Armaldo cried out.

"And Delcatty scores the first move with a well-hidden Water Pulse!" began the emcee.

Thinking fast, Steven announced, "Armaldo, use Sandstorm to clear the Haze!"

"No!" Wally cried as the Sandstorm wiped out his Haze, leaving Delcatty exposed.

Steven smirked. "Nice try, Wally, but the Champion is always prepared! Now, Armaldo, use Ancientpower!"

"Delcatty, dodge!" Wally cried. Delcatty managed to avoid one, then two, then three slabs slung at her, but the fourth one connected directly and sent her spiraling into a wall.

"Ouch!" the emcee began. "Brutal for Delcatty! Was that one Ancientpower really enough to finish it off?"

"Come on, Delcatty!" Wally cheered.

The referee walked over to it. "Delcatty is unable to… Huh?"

Delcatty rose shakily to her feet, meowing softly and slowly. Wally's heart swooned with pride. "Go, Delcatty! Now, use another Water Pulse!"

Steven scoffed at the notion. "Like that'd work again? Armaldo, use Protect!"

As Armaldo used Protect, Delcatty's Water Pulse came racing over at incredible speeds – and knocked into Armaldo BEFORE Protect could finish covering it!

"Wow!" the emcee announced. "Such amazing speed!"

Wally grinned. "Delcatty, follow up with another Water Pulse!"

Steven grimaced. "Not this time! Armaldo, use your own Water Pulse!"

Two Water Pulses went racing towards each other. Both of them collided. There was a huge explosion that left mist and fog covering the field. One Water Pulse went through. But who's was it? And which Pokémon got hit?


	5. Delcatty VS Armaldo: 2

Championship Battle  
**Wally V/S Steven**  
Round 3 – Delcatty V/S Armaldo, Part 2

* * *

"DELCATTY!" Wally cried.

"ARMALDO!" Steven cried.

As the mist and fog receded, Wally and Steven both saw Delcatty standing tall, and Armaldo collapsed on the ground.

"YES!" cried Wally as a huge cheer rang out across the stadium.

The referee examined Armaldo. "Delcatty wins! Armaldo is unable to – huh?"

"Yeah, Armaldo!" Steven yelled.

In the stands, Brendan turned to Drake. "How is that even possible? My Armaldo could never survive a close-range Water Pulse as powerful as that!"

Drake shrugged. "Well, besides Armaldo being a Pokémon of the Champion, I'd wager that Steven had some secret strategy."

Back on the field, Wally was in as much disbelief as Brendan was. "Steven, how'd Armaldo survive that?"

Steven grinned. "Armaldo used Harden just in time! Isn't that right, Armaldo?"

"This is an amazing round, everyone! Surprises around every corner!" the emcee announced.

Wally grinned. "Well, time for a new strategy! Delcatty, use Sing!"

Delcatty's mouth opened and out came a heavenly sound.

"Attention, folks! Underneath your seats you will find sing plugs! Please use them now!" the emcee called.

As May put her plugs in, she asked Pheobe, "This looks bad for Armaldo, right?"

"WHAT?" Pheobe called, unable to hear her due to the plugs.

Armaldo then fell to the ground, fast asleep.

"Great job, Delcatty!" Wally announced. "Now, use another Water Pulse!"

Steven chuckled. "Armaldo, use Sleep Talk!"

Wally tensed. "Sleep Talk?"

Steven nodded. "Sleep Talk lets Armaldo use a move even when asleep!"

"NO! Delcatty, use Water Pulse NOW!" Wally yelled in despair.

But it was too late. "Yes! Go, Armaldo!" Steven commanded. Although it was still asleep, Armaldo's claws glowed – it was using Cut!

"Hurry, Delcatty!" Wally shouted desperately. But they didn't stand a chance. The still-sleeping Armaldo lifted its claws and slashed Delcatty, sending it flying back into a wall where it slumped, unconscious.

"Delcatty is unable to battle! Armaldo is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Return, Delcatty!" Wally called. Looking at his Poké Ball, he said, "You had a great run."

Steven similarly recalled Armaldo. He called over to Wally, "Looks like the score is 2-1, Wally! And I'm in the lead! That's what you get for going against the Champion!"

Wally raised his next Poké Ball. "Well, I'm not prepared to go down yet!"

And then he called out his next Pokémon.


End file.
